gundalian mating season
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Mating season is coming up and Zenet has not found a mate yet. who will be her mate. Ren x Zenet, Hentai. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Gundalian Mating Season

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: I personally think that Ren x Zenet is cute along with Ren x Fabia and Ren x Caren so when I noticed that there was not a lot of Ren x Zenet Fan fiction so I decided to do a 2 chapter Hentai one. I do not own Bakugan. **

**Zenet's POV**

Winter was coming up in Gundalia, which meant that it was also mating season as well.

Mating Season in Gundalia meant that you stayed inside the house all winter and had sex with your mate until the first day of April. All day I hear girls telling others who they are going to mate with and what lingerie they bought.

"Zenet, did you pick your mate yet?" My best friend Lena asked me. I shook my head. "No." I growled.

"What's wrong girl? You seem really on the edge today." Lena told me as we were leaving the castle today.

"I don't have a mate yet. That is why I am on the edge today." I grumbled. Last year, this was our first year of mating, because Lena and I turned 16 that year.

I asked all of the boys to mate with me that year and they did not have interest in me. So I was inside the house, in my room sulking all winter.

"Are you going to mate with Mason again?" I ask Lena.

"Yeah, and he says he's really happy to do it. I have a feeling that this year is going to be hotter than last year." She squealed. I sulked. Mason is Lena's boyfriend who asked her out before Mating Season last year.

"Don't be so sad Zenet. I heard that Ren doesn't have a mate yet." Lena told me.

My ears perk up. "Really? Ren does not have a mate yet?" I asked. Lena knows that I have a crush on Ren Krawler, the hottest guy in Gundalia. All of the girls ask him to be their boyfriend but he rejects them.

"According to the rumors, Last year, he wasn't in the mood for mating season, and this year, I heard he has a crush on someone and he is thinking of asking them." The blue haired gundalian told me.

"Do you know who he has a crush on?" I asked. "Nope." Lena replied.

She then looks at me. "Why don't you ask him?"

I blush. "No fuckin way. I bet you he will say no." I tell her.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Just ask him. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." Lena assured me. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to be left out of this year's mating season again?" Lena asked.

"No I don't, but I don't think I can do it." I murmured. "Give it a chance!" She told me. "There's Ren!"

I looked in her direction and sure enough, I see him with all the other girls in the park flirting with him I bet.

The white haired gundalian then looked in my direction and waved at me.

"Hey Zenet." He called out.

Wait, did he just call my name? "Hey Ren!" I call out. He walks over to me away from the crowd of girls.

"Humph, who is she?" One girl asks. "I bet a slut." Another girl says, glaring at me.

"Ignore those bitches." Ren whispered to me. "Ok." I answered him. Wow, I never heard Ren say the word bitch before. He held my hand, and as soon as he did that, my heart started to race. Could Ren have a crush on me?

As we ran, we arrived to his place. We went in and Ren closed the door behind us. "Now it's just me and you." He said. I blushed, "Why are we here at your place?" I asked.

"Because I want to ask you something." The white haired gundalian said. "What is it that you want to ask?" I questioned again.

"Well, it's not really a question; it's more of a confession." Ren said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"What is it?" I fiddled with my chains on my belt.

"I…I…" Ren started, looking flustered, he then pushed me against the wall. "Ren…What are you…" I started but I got cut off by Ren's lips locked on mine.

_I can't believe it! He kissed me! _I thought. My mind and heart raced as he kissed me. After the kiss, we departed from each other.

"I love you." He whispered. I start to cry. I never knew the boy I had a crush on had the same feelings I had. "I love you too." I whispered back, smiling through my tears.

We shared one more kiss for a while, and then Ren holds my hand. "Do you want to be my mate for Mating Season?" He then asks.

I knew he was going to ask something like this so I nodded my head. "Yes I will." I answered him.

He hugged me tightly. "I can't wait for Mating Season, Begins on the first day of December." He whispered huskily into my ear.

I nod in agreement. "I know." I whisper into his ears. I can't wait once it comes too.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Gundalian Mating Season

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, here is chapter 2; this is where they are going to be intimate. I do not own Bakugan. **

**Zenet's POV**

Soon, a month passed by and it became December 1st, the first day of Mating Season. I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I was sleeping in Ren's bed, with the gundalian himself sleeping next to me. I looked at him and chuckled.

He looked so sexy sleeping with his eyes closed, so I scooted over to him and placed my lips on his and kissed him softly.

A minute later, he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Good morning." He murmured. I smile, "Good morning." I greeted softly. "Today's the first day of mating season." I whispered.

"I know." Ren whispers back to me. "And we'll be all over each other from now till April." He continues and hugs me. I hug him back of course; after all we're soul mates forever and ever.

Ren then looked at me in the eye, "Do you want to mate in our human form or Gundalian form?" He asked me.

I shrug, "I don't care, Human form maybe?" I told him. He then looked at the window.

"I bet it's cold outside." He murmured and opened the window. "Oh my gosh, it's cold! It's got to be 2 degrees outside!" He yelled. I got up from the bed and walked up to him.

"I'll warm you up." I sexily cooed. I hugged him and pressed my breasts against his chest. Ren blushed, "Your breasts are big." He said. "Oh, thanks." I said and pushed away from him.

My breasts were only a D. All of the girls would call me a whore because of that. But I never thought Ren would like them a lot. "You know how much I love you a lot. If you were in danger, I would die for you." He told me.

Aw, that was so nice; he would die to save me from danger. Ren then slowly closed his eyes and went up to my lips.

He placed his soft lips on mine and started to kiss me. I kissed him back of course, and we did until the phone started to ring. We then parted

"I'll answer it." I told Ren.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey Zenet, it's Lena, is everything going well?" She asked me. "We didn't mate yet." I told her. "Well, Mason and I are going to do it in a couple of minutes." Lena said. "Do you guys have protection?" She asked.

"No, we don't need any." I tell her. "Well, it's best if your boyfriend Ren has a condom because if he comes clean inside of you, you're going to be pregnant, we have an extra, and do you want it?" She asked.

"No thanks." I growled. I was hoping she would close up, but she had one last word.

"Just make sure you don't get hurt. Bye." She closed up on me. "Who was that?" Ren asked me.

"It's my friend, Lena. She was just checking up on us and asked if we started mating." I told him. "Did they start mating yet?" The white haired gundalian asked me.

"No, they are going to in a couple of minutes. That's what she told me." I answered him. "Well, do you want to mate right now? It's starting to get cold." Ren tells me.

"You're right. It is getting cold." I shivered and walked to the bed. As soon as I lied down, Ren got on top of me. "I'll start, but first, let's get rid of that pesky gown." He tells me.

"You can take it off." I sat up. Ren chuckled and takes off my yellow nightgown gently by lifting it over my head. Soon, I have no clothes on.

"This is embarrassing." I blush and buried my head into my knees. "Don't be embarrassed, I'll take off my pants to show you." He tried to comfort me, making me feel better.

I sat up. "Let me do that." I stopped him and tugged on his sweatpants. I pulled them down along with his boxers and shrieked when I was done. "What's wrong?" Ren asked me.

I pointed at his member, blushing.

"It looks…" I started, feeling flushed. "Embarrassing." I managed to finish. "That's fine. I've had it with me all of my life." He told me and then kissed me.

I kissed him back and we continued to do so until it blossomed into a make out session. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. We then parted and I looked into his eyes.

His eyes were gold with lust. Ren then went down to my neck and kissed it softly, planting feathery kisses and sucking on my sensitive skin.

"Ren…" I moaned as he was kissing my collarbone. It felt so good, so good that I did not care about anything anymore. He stopped kissing and looked at me. "What is it?" He asked.

"Don't stop." I feebly told him. "Ok." He sighed with relief and then went down to my chest. He buried his head into there and played with my nipples, teasing them.

"Ah!" I sharply moaned and looked down. He wasn't teasing them anymore. He was sucking on them like an eager newborn wanting milk.

I felt his tongue roll around my hard and sensitive nipple. Of course I was fine with it so I pushed him harder into my chest. He then took himself out of it.

He then stroked my hips softly. "So soft." He said. "Yeah, so what's the big deal?" I asked.

"It's just that you are really beautiful." He told me. I feel my body heating up again. "Thanks." I mutter. He then kisses from my hips to my thighs.

The gundalian grabs both of my legs and places them on his broad shoulders. "Wh-What are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously.

Before he answered me, he touched my clit and massaged it. "Ah!" I scream. Ren stops massaging and looks at me with worry. "Are you alright Zenet? Am I hurting you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Really fine, it's just that it felt so good." I told him. He then smiles and continues to massage my clit. I moan and moan to the pleasure that Ren gave me.

Finally, he then stops massaging and slips his finger inside my orifice. It feels better than last time.

I don't want this to end at all. He continues to probe around until he takes his finger out of me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him, feeling a little ticked off.

"Sorry, I was getting a little bored." He answered. "But I was feeling so good." I protested.

"If you want more, then lie down." He ordered. I nodded and rested my head back onto the pillow. He then licked my female spot until it was nice and clean. It felt so good, way good.

He then kissed me. I tasted my liquid. I didn't taste that bad.

"Now it's my turn." I said, sitting up. "Ok." Ren said, lying down. I kissed his lips and placed my hands on his broad shoulders. "Stop it." He giggled as I snuggled into his chest.

"Just let me make pleasure." I told him as I fucked him out. I wrapped my mouth around his member and sucked. "Zenet…" He growled, pulling the sheets.

I ignored him and continued to suck until he emptied his cum inside of my mouth. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Tired." He answered me as I was flicking my tongue and massaging his balls. "Oh, I think I forgot something." I said. "What is it?" He asked me with kindness in his eyes.

"I forgot to do this!" I said and inserted my finger into him. Ren gasped, "This feels so good…" he moaned.

"You still have enough for shower sex?" I asked, hoping he still had some energy.

"Yeah, I still have some energy." He answered. I took his hand. "Then let's go, what are we waiting for?" I asked him. He stood up with me and we both walked into the shower.

We kissed passionately as the shower head was letting the water. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same thing to me. Damn he is so hot when he is wet.

As soon as I turned around, Ren's hands groped my breasts. "Oh Ren…" I moaned. He gently squeezed them as he kissed my back.

After kissing my back, he stroked my cheeks. "Wow…Your body is so amazing." He breathed hot air on my back and I shivered.

He then groped my legs. "You perv!" I teased.

"What did I do?" He asked. "You touched my breasts and my legs." I answered him, turning around and kissed his neck.

After the shower, he and I were on the bed, "Are you sure you want do it?" He nervously asked me. I nodded, "Come on." I told him. He shrugged.

I spread my legs wide open for him. He soon inserts his member into me.

My eyes widened as I felt pain. "Auugghh!" I screamed and bit Ren's shoulder hard.

"Geez, this feels so good, why did you do that Zenet?" He asked. "It hurts. It hurts really badly." I sobbed.

The gundalian kisses my tears away and looks at me. "It'll go away in a while." He told me.

And he was right, soon my pain went away, it felt so good, I hugged Ren really hard. "I love you very much Ren. Will you be there for me if I ever become pregnant from this?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Of course I will."

He keeps thrusting back and forth into me and I keep moaning to him to not stop. After the final thrust, he came into me and we shouted each other's names.

I could feel my consciousness draining away inside me as I slowly closed my eyes, sleeping into Ren's arms.

He hugged me tightly back, of course.

_The next morning…_

I woke up and Ren smiled, "Wanna continue?" He asked me. I nod, "Sure."

We kiss and things start over again.

The End

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you have all enjoyed this Ren x Zenet Hentai or Lemon whatever you call it. I may make a sequel to this if I get a lot of reviews. If I made any errors, please forgive me, because I have a cold and my head hurts really badly. Sayonara everyone, until next time!**


End file.
